redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Half in the Bag (season 2)
The second season of movie review series Half in the Bag originally aired from January 8, 2012 to August 7, 2012 on Blip. Shortened episodes were released on YouTube by Machinima. Mike and Jay continue to milk Mr. Plinkett of his life savings, but a series of misfortunes leaves them homeless and jobless. While traveling to the VCR Repair Shop for new work, they discover they are marked men. Meanwhile, Mr. Plinkett begins a relationship with femme fatale Sheila, who lures Plinkett into the world of modern technology and plans to disrupt Mike and Jay's long-running VCR scam. Development Concept The second season continues the format established in the first season, in which co-hosts Mike Stoklasa and Jay Bauman play VCR repairmen who discuss movies while swindling their client. As established in "Harry's Next Review", Half in the Bag takes place in the same universe as Mr. Plinkett Reviews. Many one-off supporting characters named Rich are portrayed by Rich Evans, who previously starred as the lead in the short Richard Edlund VS His Sons, and fans speculate that the Half in the Bag universe is populated with Richard Edlund's human progeny. Production Production of season two coincided with the production of Game Station 2.0 and Red Letter Media's move to a new studio location in May 2012. The living room set is absent for many episodes. Reviews were instead shot in a variety of locations, including the Riverside Theater, a moving car, and the Red Letter Media studio, which served as a warehouse and a backroom in Collector's Edge Comics. A new set was built to depict the Lightning Fast! VCR Repair Shop on-screen. Exteriors were shot around Walker's Point as well as downtown Milwaukee. Rich Evans made his first appearance as a reviewer in Episode 15 "The Amazing Spider-Man", playing the proprietor of Collector's Edge Comics. Josh Davis, Jack Packard, and Jocelyn Ridgely all return for appearances. Tim Heidecker contacted the Red Letter Media crew about a collaboration during his comedy tour stop in Milwaukee in 2012. Jessi Nakles served as camera operator for several episodes. Cast Starring * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, DVD-VCR hybrid voice, Plinkett voice-over (17 episodes) * Jay Bauman as Jay (16 episodes) Recurring * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett, Margaret Thatcher, Richard Edlund Jr. the Comic Book Guy, DJ Jammer, George Lucas (14 episodes) * Jocelyn Ridgely as Sheila (3 episodes) * Josh Davis as Phil the Exterminator (1 episode) * Jack Packard as FUCK-BOT 5000! (1 episode) * Nick Packard and Jessi Nakles as Robot Wranglers (1 episode) Guest stars * Patrick Beck as Goon (2 episodes) * Michael Denk as Goon (2 episodes) * Linda Cieslik as Old Lady (1 episode) * Tim Heidecker as Tim (1 episode) Broadcast Episodes aired on Blip from January to August 2012. Shortened episodes were released on YouTube until February 2012 as part of a distribution partnership with Machinima. Episodes References Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes